A Friend In Need
by TreeNursery
Summary: *Edited! Please reread! 3* Miley Cyrus has never been properly "taken care of" by a man. Can Mitchel Musso be the man her boyfriend could never be? Miley Mitchel pairing!


*Revised!* (Sorry for all the mistakes, but I've fixed everything! Kiss kiss!)

**A/N: Wow, this took forever to write and I must say, like all my work, I hate it! But you might like it, who knows. So I'd just like to say that this is a Miley Cyrus and Mitchel Musso pairing. I've decided to do something a little different and this idea came to me one night during one of my insomnia induced hallucinations. If you are a fan of Moliver, you may still enjoy this, but again, I do not know you. Give it a shot though, You might just be surprised by this pairing. Oh and I've decided to leave out the names of Miley's current boyfriend as well as Mitchel's current girlfriend. I dunno, it just seemed like it would be a turn off to me. Oh and please review! Give me anything! This can be your review-****àcdcnwedcnhhefhnedufe! I will take any form of criticism, even if it doesn't make sense! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana or Mitchel, or Miley I'd probably have a life…**

**Pairing: Mitchel Musso, Miley Cyrus**

**Warnings: Graphic oral copulation.**

**A Friend In Need**

Miley let out a gust of air she had no idea she was holding in. She picked at her nails irritably and glanced at the clock obsessively. It had only been 5 minutes since her best guy friend agreed to come over and record a track with her, but the brunette had never been the most patient 17 year old. She got up from her chair, deciding to grab a soda from her mini fridge to at least keep herself occupied for another 30 seconds. When that feat was over, she huffed again, this time taking a seat at her piano.

Miley Cyrus was a name that plagued the media tremendously and there was scarcely anything even remotely nice said about the superstar. She occasionally got emotional and distraught over the things she read in magazines. Being a teenager was her only freedom from the strain of working long hours. But it seemed that even when she did anything that could be classified as fun, she was being judged.

With all the stress Miley was under, she had decided to take a week off to write music and hang with good friends. One such friend who had been with her for the duration of her fame was Mitchel Musso. He was someone Miley could always count on to make her smile. Whenever the tabloids would trash her, Mitchel would call her up as if he new she was distraught. He would spend hours consoling her even if his time was compromised by it. He was the perfect friend, who wasn't afraid to defend Miley in interviews and had nothing negative to say about her.

The brunette placed the red can she was holding on top of the piano. She ran her hands over the many keys and marveled at how smooth they felt. She remembered the day her father had it custom made for her and she could vaguely recall them offering to make the keys out of ivory. Miley declined the offer of course since she just couldn't bring herself to have an innocent elephant die for her convenience. And that's just how selfless and down to earth she was. Only the ones closest to Miley really understood this about her.

After 20 minutes of tinkering with different notes on the piano, Miley pushed the stool back and got up. She looked herself up and down for the umpteenth time since she had gotten dressed that morning. She had decided to go 80s with a loose faded purple tank top complete with acid washed torn jeans. She knew Mitchel wouldn't care what she was wearing, but a girl had to look good. She didn't bother slathering on any makeup since her skin tended to suffocate a lot. Some light mascara did the trick. Satisfied with her look yet again, Miley was right back to being annoyed with Mitchel's lateness.

Miley brushed herself off and without thinking, whipped around and collided with something. Or was it someone?

"You okay, Miles?" Mitchel looked to be laughing with his eyes, but concern was evident in his voice. His grip on Miley's elbows loosened once she was steadied again but instead of letting go he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I am now…" Miley whispered huskily into her friend's ear with a little too much effort to be genuine. She returned the hug and had to snicker when he decided to flirt back.

"You mean you will be later tonight, Cyrus." Mitchel growled like a tiger and kissed Miley on the cheek to show he was only joking. She knew of course. Over the years the two had made a habit of flirting with each other every chance they got. It was usually more out of fun then attraction. At least that's what they told themselves.

Miley could remember a time where she may have had a tween crush on the middle Musso. Mitchel was a very uniquely cute boy and she found herself intrigued instantly when she met him at the age of 12. She ended up doing just about everything with him, from crank calling her dad to skateboarding in the parking lot of the studio they worked on. There had definitely been puppy love between them. Even at the age of 17, Miley couldn't help the shivers that ran up her spine when he whispered in her ear. But she couldn't like him like that. He was Mitchel for goodness sake!

Mitchel on the other hand tried to keep things as professional as possible, being a fast rising superstar in a cutthroat industry. When the rumors of Miley and himself dating began to surface, he commented very little about it in interviews. He found himself feeling unwanted pangs of jealousy whenever he heard gossip of Miley dating other guys. He had uncontrolled outbursts in interviews where he'd state his opinion on the age differences between Miley and her new boyfriend at the time. Was it so bad to voice an opinion? He'd get his answer in scolding texts from Miley after she had seen the interviews.

Over time, the two Disney superstars pushed aside all feelings of attraction toward one another and dated other people. Mitchell met his current girlfriend and he fancied himself a happy man throughout the 2 years they were dating. Miley met someone she absolutely adored as well, with a pretty okay age difference if she did say so herself.

Mitchel removed his leather jacket and hung it on the back of a rotating computer chair next to the soundboard. He looked to Miley who had gone into another room and retrieved some scrap paper with some lyrics scribbled on it. She went over the words and notes with Mitchel, asking his opinion on certain elements of possibly their first hit together.

After several hours of recording, the duo decided a well deserved break was in order. The track was far from finished and it still needed some instrumental elements added, but Mitchel and Miley were beyond exhausted.

Miley slumped down on the leopard print couch next to Mitchel, where he was momentarily distracted by a text message. He quickly pressed send with his reply and let an apologetic smile spread over his face.

"Sorry Miles, I had to text her back. I think I'm in trouble again." The 19 year old chuckled halfheartedly and let himself collapse against the back of the couch. Miley could see that he was perplexed but couldn't find the right words to bring up the issue. It was not even close to being any of her business to begin with, but Miley liked to help people. Her best friend was in no way an exception to that rule.

"I'm so sorry Mitch, if today wasn't a good day to do this…" Miley trailed off when she felt Mitchel's fingers lightly grip her knee. She tensed further and her breath caught in her throat when her supposed best friend began tracing circles where his hand was resting. Best friends didn't do that!

Mitchel found himself in a whirlwind of confusion over the sudden urge he had to touch Miley. He thought it might be appropriate to remove his hand immediately. But something within him begged his hand to move further. Problem was, he had no idea where he was going. It just felt too right, even if there were alarm bells going off in his mind. He did after all have a girlfriend.

Miley battled the strange feeling the hand on her knee was causing, which was getting increasingly hard with the way it was moving. She cleared her throat and barely held back the gasp that almost escaped her when her male friend inched closer so that their thighs were touching.

"S-so why is she mad?" Miley struggled with her words and blushed furiously when she felt hot breath on her neck. "Mitchel…?" The brunette now outwardly gasped. He was just so close and this type of contact was like nothing they'd ever done before, even as a joke. So why wasn't she stopping him? Was it not inappropriate for friends to be this close?

Mitchel curled his index finger under Miley's chin, still stroking her knee with his other hand. He gently turned her head so she was facing him and got so close he could smell her watermelon lip gloss. "Because she's got every right to be…" He finally answered, letting his chocolate brown eyes fall upon her luscious lips.

Miley giggled, hoping to God or anyone that might be listening, that Mitchel had taken one of his flirty jokes just a touch too far. All those thoughts flew out the window when the hand on her knee began migrating up her thigh. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Mitchel's mouth covering hers in a bruising fashion. She tried to protest, pressing her hands to his shoulders and letting out a muffled noise.

Mitchel put his hand on the back of Miley's neck to secure her lips to his and began easing some of the pressure he was applying. He was pleased when the sounds of protest slowly but surely became sounds of pleasure. All feelings of guilt were put on layaway, though they would return when he faced his estranged girlfriend. But as far gone as he already was, Mitchel thought guilt was a suffice payment for what he hoped was coming. He took his hand off of his best friend's thigh and broke the kiss to look into her eyes.

Miley felt a pang of disappointment when the contact was gone. She found herself craving it like some kind of junkie that got addicted after one hit. Guilt was nothing but a word to her at that point as well and she stared at her best friend questioningly.

In the years they had known each other, Mitchel and Miley only ever kissed out of innocent affection. And those kisses were small pecks on the cheek that came from years of friendship. Miley could only remember feeling loved every time her best guy friend kissed her like that. Not loved in a romantic sense, but loved like a brother would love his sister. Mitchel was Italian and cheek kisses were very common in his family and with his closest girl friends. Miley came to accept this and expect it every time, but this kiss was something else. This kiss was way out of the friend zone that Miley and Mitchel had been so comfortable with.

Mitchel brushed a rebellious strand of hair out of Miley's deep blue eyes. He searched the small oceanic depths for any doubt or discomfort. He found what he wanted when she began searching his eyes for the same. Within that telepathic understanding came acceptance. Mitchel leaned in again, this time kissing Miley with more vigor. He moaned into her mouth when she began tugging at his hair gently.

For the next 20 minutes, the two had lost themselves in the intoxicating tastes and textures of their mouths. Things had escalated dramatically to where Miley found herself straddling Mitchel, who's hands were secured about her waist. Something then dawned on Miley, cutting through the thick layer of passion they had made when Mitchel began attacking her neck. How far were they going to go with this? She didn't think she could stop, but she also couldn't break a vow she had made to herself. The brunette reluctantly pushed the black haired male away from her neck. She locked eyes with him and bit her lip nervously, as if she was about to crush the dreams of a small child.

Mitchel immediately understood the reasoning behind his friend's hesitation and reached for her hand. He took hold of the appendage and squeezed it lightly in reassurance.

"You know I'd never make you do anything you felt uncomfortable doing, right Miles?" He toyed with her purity ring and brought her hand up to his lips for a kiss. "Just tell me if you wanna stop, baby. I'll go home and we'll never talk about it again. Promise." He was mesmerized by her beautiful blue eyes once again as she mulled over what he'd just said. He knew it might kill him on the inside to hear her say "Stop" but he also respected her way too much to make her do something she didn't want to do.

"No…I-I want to continue…" Miley mumbled, running her hand through her hair awkwardly. She felt all the blood in her body rush to her face and she diverted her gaze, embarrassed. She'd fooled around with guys before and she had even gone as far as pleasuring her current boyfriend with her hand. She used to feel disgusting after getting her boyfriend off that way, especially since she had to be pressured into it but after a while it became just another chore. One of the reasons things weren't going too well between them. Though fooling around with Mitchel could have been just downright hazardous to her relationship at least he was okay with a little romance. "I don't want anyone to see us doing this." The brunette took hold of her companion's hand and pulled him to his feet. "We should be safe in my bedroom…"

Mitchel gulped audibly as Miley lead the way through the 2 story home, all the way up to her large, posh bedroom. Once they were inside, Mitchel awkwardly sat on the edge of her king sized bed, instantly sinking down into the plush mattress. But as comfortable as the bed, as well as the atmosphere in the purple themed room was, Mitchel felt anxiety rise in the pit of his stomach. He could only imagine how nervous Miley was, but his anxiety was for an entirely different reason.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Miley took a seat next to her companion after locking the door and gestured over to her mini fridge.

"No thanks…" Mitchel answered, scratching the back of his neck.

Miley nodded and began rubbing Mitchel's thigh, hoping she was starting the right way. She leaned up and placed a light kiss on his neck and felt his nervousness emanating from the heat of his skin. "Mitchel…"

Mitchel perked up and found himself locking eyes with the girl who brought him up to this strange place he'd seen a million times, but for some reason it was completely foreign to him. He pondered weather he would actually be able to stop if they got into it again and had a scary feeling he'd break his promise to her. So he found himself asking a very awkward question.

"Miley, what have you….you know…?" He was positive she was still a virgin, but he hoped by asking this, she'd tell him her boundaries. He didn't mind having to go home and jerk off in the shower if it came to that. He had his morals when it came to girls.

Miley turned several shades of red and oddly found herself smiling. Sure, she might have been blushing madly, but Mitchel seemed to be having a little trouble as well. She knew he was far from being a virgin. Heck, he told her about most of his endeavors. That thought alone gave her the courage to open up about her own endeavors, no matter how insignificant or boring they were.

"Well obviously no sex, but when he's really stressed from work I -"

"Jerk him off?" Mitchel couldn't resist cutting Miley off in her dirty confession. He couldn't explain why, but when she blushed, he got a perverted satisfaction out of it.

"Yeah…" Miley let her eyes drop to her hands and she wondered if her face would ever go back to it's regular color again. It worsened when she caught the Cheshire grin on Mitchel's face. Why was he so gorgeous?

"And what does he do for you?" Mitchel asked, bringing her angelic face to level with his once again. His features were now serious as he searched her endless pools of truth.

Miley did not blush this time, but only stared back puzzled by the question. She understood him perfectly, but the question disturbed her in a peculiar way. What did her boyfriend do for HER?

"W-well if I've had a hard day, sometimes he cooks me-"

"Some foreplay?" Mitchel laughed as Miley glared.

"You gotta stop doing that, Moose." Miley scolded, using her favorite nickname for him.

Mitchel stifled the rest of his laughter and decided to reiterate his question.

"I meant does he do anything for you SEX-U-ALLY!" He enunciated the word for added emphases, as if each syllable was its own word.

Miley laughed, her previous embarrassment forgotten completely.

"Well no but he cooks for me, GOSH DARN IT!" She knew she could make a million excuses for her boyfriend, but Mitchel had an answer for everything.

"Really?" Mitchel's jaw dropped at the brunette's confession. He couldn't understand why someone who called himself a man could willingly accept a hand job, but couldn't even return the favor. His line of questioning then took a risky turn. "Ever had an orgasm, like at all?" His expression became serious again.

Miley bit her lip, her confidence dwindled slightly at this question.

"Once…In the shower" The brunette let her gaze drop down to her hands again and she absentmindedly twisted her purity ring around her ring finger. "But I haven't done it since…I never have much time alone anymore." Miley's face colored slightly but her confidence held strong.

Mitchel let his eyes fall closed as he pictures Miley in her shower, rubbing herself and whimpering. He was instantly rock hard and found himself wanting more then anything to show Miley what getting touched by someone else could feel like. He couldn't fuck her, but he could sure as hell show her what a REAL man does for his woman.

Miley watched the expressions that passed over Mitchel's face. She wondered briefly if he had been disturbed by something she said, but that thinking came to a stop when he was on her. She didn't know how he got her on her back so fast, but she didn't care. Those addictive lips were on hers again and he was now adding his tongue to the equation.

The duo rolled around for what seemed to both of them like hours. Eventually they found themselves in nothing but their undergarments, Mitchel in his gray boxer-briefs and Miley in her black bra and panties. Mitchel hungrily attacked Miely's neck as she wrapped her legs securely about his waist, tantalizingly grinding herself against his hardness. Mitchel rolled onto his back, bringing the lusty brunette with him so that she was on top.

Miley continued relentlessly grinding her self against Mitchel until he began to feel her wetness seeping into his underwear. He rolled over and gently laid her on her back again, wasting no time in trailing hot kisses down her neck to the area in between her breasts.

Miley arched her back involuntarily, prompting Mitchel to reach beneath her and unhook the pesky garment that was obscuring his view. Tossing the black fabric to some odd place within the room, Mitchel could hardly hold himself back from salivating at the sight. He bent his head down and nuzzled his face between the naked mounds, whilst massaging them expertly in a circular motion. He moaned when the sexy brunette beneath him entangled her fingers in his hair and ran her manicured nails over his scalp. He pulled himself up and balanced all of his wait on both his hands to lavish each breast individually with his expert tongue.

Miley couldn't control the animal-like noises she was making. She had never been touched by a man in the expert fashion Mitchel was administering. The 17 year old could say that she'd made out with lot of guys and had definitely seen male genitals, but she had never felt so on fire as she did while Mitchel touched her. She watched with lust filled eyes as her best friend trailed his tongue down her stomach, stopping at her naval.

Mitchel couldn't say he'd ever had a better tasting woman beneath him. He made eye contact with Miley as he hooked his fingers in the hem of her panties and began sliding them off. Her musky feminine scent hit him immediately and he marveled at the well kept beauty of her womanhood. After tossing the final shred of fabric that was in his way, Mitchel gently pushed Miley's thighs apart. He looked up into her eyes and silently asked for permission to proceed.

Miley did not blush like she expected she would. All she cared about at that moment was the seemingly unquenchable thirst she felt. She nodded at Mitchel almost irritably and watched with slight interest as he slowly lowered his head. Her eyes shot open wide when she felt his tongue dart out against her and she arched her back slightly as if she had just been touched with a cattle prod. She let out a whimper when her best friend began continually lapping at her bundle of nerves in a slow agonizing motion.

Mitchel felt Miley's thighs gently press up against his ears as she writhed beneath him. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, gently bringing them apart again to get deeper if that was possible. He inserted his right index finger into her womanhood, careful to not obstruct or harm her hymen in any way. Mitchel drew his digit in and out of her as he sped up the motion of his tongue upon her clitoris.

Miley could no longer recognize the noises she was making. A yelp escaped her when she felt the strange intrusion into her body and the most delicious heat began building in the pit of her stomach. When the tongue against her began moving at lightning speed and the appendage within her magically got in sync with it, an almost familiar sensation crept up on her. A flashback of being in the shower splayed before her in her mind's eye and suddenly she was hit with a crippling orgasm. The brunette let out a deafening scream and grabbed fistfuls of Mitchel's hair as he lapped mercilessly.

Mitchel grunted at the slight pain of getting his hair pulled. He felt an onslaught of Miley's cum wash over his tongue and he drew back to survey his handiwork. Still harder then titanium within his boxer-briefs, the sight of Miley naked, sweaty and heaving form was almost too much to handle. Despite the fact that he was more then ready to be relieved, he knew she would need some time to recuperate. The 19 year old male flopped himself onto his side next to the beautiful brunette he just orally copulated and watched her with lust and adoration.

When she had finally caught up with her breathing, Miley turned her gaze to Mitchel, mirroring his adoration. She risked a glance at his bound manhood that looked as if it would explode from the fabric at any second. Without much thought, she pushed him onto his back, intent on returning his favor. She mimicked his earlier actions and straddled him, careful not to crush his family jewels. She ran her hands over his tattooed chest, eliciting a growl from the male when she lightly racked her nails over the sensitive flesh. She bent her head and began placing feather light kisses upon the inked plains.

Mitchel watched, intrigued, as Miley kissed her way down his flat stomach to just above the prize beneath his undies. He let out a manly groan when she began rubbing his hard length gently, yet eagerly. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could get a better view of what she was doing. When those insanely blue eyes locked with his pleading ones, unsure hands made their way to the waistband of his last shred of clothing.

Miley carefully pulled the gray material down passed Mitchel's hips, half expecting to get knocked out any second by his penis. When the dark pubic hair matching his happy trail came into view, Miley took extra care to move back slightly. The impressive 7" member finally came into view and Miley tossed Mitchel's underwear to where she hoped the rest of their clothes could be found.

The brunette immediately noticed with some hilarity that Mitchel's shaft was about the same as her boyfriend in length, but much more endowed in girth. This shocked her immensely seeing as how Mitchel was slightly shorter and much less built then her boyfriend was. Miley rolled her eyes when she caught sight of the satisfied smirk on Mitchel's face. She immediately wiped it off with some pride as she roughly wrapped her fingers around the base of his penis.

Mitchel threw his head back and nearly choked on the air he was breathing when the hand around his shaft began pumping slowly. He let out an almost inaudible whimper when he felt unsure lips at the head of his dick and he bucked his hips slightly to encourage them.

Miley was no stranger to manually stimulating a man's appendage, but she had no experience with blowjobs whatsoever. She suddenly felt extremely small after what Mitchel had done for her and she seriously doubted her abilities. She experimentally flicked the tip of her tongue over the head she felt the entire length twitch. Taking that as a good sign, she wrapped her lips around the head completely. She swirled her tongue around the head and began bobbing in time with the stroking of her hand.

"God…Miley…" Mitchel found himself moaning. He reached out, still balanced on one elbow and ran his fingers through Miley's chestnut curls. He massaged her scalp, coaxing her to take him in further. She did just that and he felt like he was in Heaven when the head of his cock came into contact with the back of her throat.

Miley glanced up every now and again to study Mitchel's ever changing expressions. The hand that was tangled in her hair moved against her head gently and soothingly. She was thankful he didn't try to force himself into her throat like all the guys her friends told her about did. Something she heard her boyfriend joking about with his friends. But Mitchel was different and Miley had always seen through his 'bad boy' exterior. She saw the big softy in him that people didn't give him enough credit for. The brunette swallowed out of habit and her eyes grew wide when Mitchel's entire body twitched.

Mitchel felt his climax slowly creeping up on him when Miley quickened her pace. He let go of her hair and just watched her move rapidly, taking him in and pulling him out. The sensation of her full lips wrapped tightly around his member, moving agonizingly over the veined appendage was just too much too handle. As soon as he felt Miley's throat constrict him, Mitchel let out a strangled moan. His entire body lurched and he exploded into the back of her throat.

Miley crawled off of her bed and went into her bathroom. She spit the bitter substance into the sink and went about brushing her teeth. When she deemed herself presentable to face Mitchel again, she reentered her room and laid down next to him.

The two just laid there for a few minutes, taking in what they had just done and trying to decide if they felt bad about it. They were both shocked and just slightly terrified to discover that they did not. Mitchel was the one who spoke first.

"So no regrets right?"

"Um, no actually..."

"Cool…."

"Yeah…"

They both laughed, not at all feeling as awkward as they were both expecting. Mitchel rolled onto his side to face Miley and found her staring passed him. She looked to be far away.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just….did I…do good?"

"Miley, you were incredible!"

Miley blushed lightly at the compliment.

"So were you….Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything."

Mitchel smiled and cupped Miley's cheek adoringly, placing a soft kiss on her lips. He didn't know what it was about her that intrigued him so much since the day he met her. Sure they could have been together and what they just did wouldn't be taboo, but the world was NOT ready for something of that caliber. Mitchel was given a beautiful gift and he would cherish the memory, but they were best friends and that's what society would accept. For now.

"Mitchel?"

"Hmm?"

Miley toyed with the purity ring on her left hand.

"If I ever decide to take this thing off for good…"

She paused and chewed her lip momentarily before she continued.

"Could you be the one…"

Mitchel took Miley's left hand into his and gently squeezed.

"Ms. Cyrus, are you asking me to take your virginity?"

Miley blushed furiously as Mitchel grinned from ear to ear, pride clear in his features.

"I'm sorry, that was stu-"

"I'd be honored."

Miley let a smile stretch over her face and hugged Mitchel, squeezing the life out of him.

Mitchel decided not to ask why the brunette would rather he be her first over her actual boyfriend or why she was now not waiting for marriage. He just trusted her like he always had since the day they met on the set of "Hannah Montana."

The two stayed wrapped in each others arms for a while longer. The sound of the front door slamming caused them both to jump and scramble to find their clothes, all the while smiling deviously at one another.

THE END! Or is it?

**A/N: I may make a sequel to this where Mitchel and Miley actually do get it on, but I dunno. Okay, here's the deal! If I get a suffice amount of reviews, I will make a sequel. This means if you for some reason enjoyed this one-shot and would like to see a sequel in the future, you need to review. I will not bother with it if I don't get much reviews. It's nothing against anybody, I just don't see a point if not enough people are excited about it. So please R&R Love you! Kiss kiss! **

Chris said: "Good story; I'd like the sequel. Pimping for reviews is not recommended; lots of people don't bother to review, even if they loved or hated a story. If you want to write it enough, write it."

Thanks Chris! If you are reading this, and I hope you are, I'd just like to explain the reasons behind said "pimping" for reviews. While it is not something I should be doing, and it really wasn't my intention, I just feel that I could become a better writer with a little constructive criticism. Without reviews, I have no way of knowing that I might be doing something wrong or that I could be fixing something totally off kilter. Spending days writing something that you are particularly proud of could be completely deflating to my ego and morale when no one tells me if they liked it or not. time out of your day to put a smile on my face, because you definitely did. Thanks for the input!


End file.
